The subject invention concerns a device for fixation of the spatial interrelationship of upended and somewhat spaced apart frames, e.g. window frames including casement and window-panes.
After the manufacture of complete windows, that is including the frame, casement, window panes, hinges and fasteners, they are assembled in groups in the factory in an upended position and spaced somewhat apart, with battens positioned between the individual windows to prevent painted surfaces from scuffing or rubbing against each other and to accommodate projecting hinges and fastening mechanisms. Each group of windows thus disposed in an erected position is encircled by straps to form a package unit.
The package units thus formed are then transported in the conventional manner to a storage serving as an intermediate station, from which storage windows are delivered to the purchaser when ordered. Such purchasing orders may be for a specified number of windows of one design and another specified number of windows of a different design and/or size, with the result that different package units of windows of various designs and/or sizes must be opened in order to execute the order. The remaining windows of each package unit must then be re-assembled and re-strapped for protection of the windows as it would be too expensive to store each window in individual stands. Battens cut to size are therefore positioned as cross bars alongside two opposite outer sides of a group of windows and are secured to the window edge faces with the aid of fastener or stapler guns. The windows which are to be delivered to the purchaser are grouped together and secured in the same manner. The procedure may have to be repeated upon execution of each new order, which means that the battens have to be broken away from the window edge faces, the required number of ordered windows be withdrawn from the group, and the battens be recut to match the smaller unit of remaining windows and again be stapled to the window edge faces.
The execution of an order consequently involves considerable work. In addition, the storesman exposes himself to certain risks of being injured by the pointed parts of the staples--inserted into the window edges by staplers--which often project from the window frames. Furthermore, the consumption of battens in times becomes considerable, since the battens must be cut to size repeatedly for adjustment to package units of new dimensions and for this reason each batten can only be used a couple of times.